Moon Kingdom Dreams
by Crystal Knight
Summary: Tome before Queen beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom... A story if Queen Beryl hadn't destroyed the Moon Kingdom!
1. 01 Called To Battle, Part I

Moon Kingdom Dreams  
  
Chapter 1: "Princess Serenity's first battle, A new threat to the   
Moon Kingdom!"  
By: CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight!)  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG  
  
*** Chapter One ***  
  
Princess Serenity was standing on the balcony waiting for her Prince   
to arrive. Not very much after that, he showed up!  
  
"Princess Serenity!" Prince Endymion called out to his Princess.  
  
Now Princess Serenity was beautiful in every way. Her hair was very   
long. Her hair was a golden blond. Her eyes were made of the richest   
blue. Her Princess dress what white as snow! Princess called back to   
him!  
  
"Endymion! Finally you're here."  
  
"Yeah, I would've been here sooner, but something terrible is   
attacking the earth!"  
  
"What is it?" Questioned Princess Serenity."  
  
"I don't know. It's a mysterious force. We must get the others   
together."  
  
"Right."   
  
Endymion and myself both went to the meeting room of the palace.   
Endymion started the meeting.  
  
"Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity, everyone! A new threat is coming   
to the Moon Kingdom! A powerful force has landed on earth. We must   
prepare for an attack!"  
  
"Count me in, it's way to quiet here." Commented Princess Rei.  
  
"Same here, I'm ready for some action!" Jupiter replied.  
  
"I wish I could help...." Princess Serenity responded.  
  
"But, Princess...this is not your responsibility! We will protect   
you!" Said Princess Mercury.  
  
"But...please...." The Princess pleaded.  
  
"NO!" Everyone replied.  
  
With that the Princess ran off!  
  
"Sometimes I just don't understand her." Rei commented.  
  
Elsewhere...  
"Are you ready Count DragSkull?" Asked Queen Magora.  
  
"Yes, I am ready." Replied Count DragSkull!  
  
"Good! First Attack that Moon Kingdom! It stands in the way of my   
victory! Got it?"  
  
"Yes, my Queen!"  
  
At the other part of the palace, Prince Endymion caught up with his   
Princess.  
  
"I am worried about you. Are you okay?" Asked Endymion.  
  
"I am okay, I wish they let me fight with them." Replied Serenity.  
  
"Then maybe you should." Replied the Queen.  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"Yes. Here. Take this broach. Just say, 'Moon Cosmic Power! Make Up!'   
You should learn how to be a Sailor Soldier."  
  
"Mother, I'll make you proud....Moon Cosmic Power! Make Up!"  
  
Princess Serenity transformed into Cosmic Sailor Moon!  
  
Next Episode: "Cosmic Sailor Moon's First Fight, First Defeat!"  
  
Be there!  
  
This episode was completed on: 07/09/1999  
  
Moon Kingdom Dreams is (c) 1999 and 2002 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	2. 02 Cosmic Sailor Moon Defeated, Part II

Moon Kingdom Dreams  
  
Chapter 2: "Cosmic Sailor Moon's First Fight, First Defeat!"  
By: CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight!)  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG  
  
*** Chapter Two ***  
  
Princess Serenity met the other Senshi at the meeting room in the   
Moon Place. Serenity spoke.  
  
"My mother gave me a transformation broach!" Princess Serenity   
reported.  
  
"Really?" Princess Rei asked."  
  
"Yes." Answered the Princess.  
  
"We don't need you!" Princess Makoto yelled.  
  
"You are not one of us and you never will!" Shouted Princess Ami.  
  
"How dare you speak this way!"  
  
Princess Serenity left the meeting room and she met Princess Naru   
from Earth.  
  
"Princess, you looked depressed." Princess Naru reported.  
  
"Yeah... The Senshi won't accept me." Princess Serenity reported to   
Naru.  
  
"Well they haven't accepted me either. I formed my own league. I call   
my league, the Soldier's League. I will accept you! I am Sailor Earth!"  
  
"Hi, I am Sailor Moon! Thanks. I am happy to join you! On the Moon we have a rule. If others don't accept us, we can challenge them to a tournament! If we beat them we can make them accept us!" Princess Serenity reported to Naru.  
  
"Sounds cool!" Naru replied.  
  
Suddenly the Moon Kingdom was attack by the forces of Queen Magora   
and Count DragSkull!  
  
"Are you ready Kugg?" Asked Count DragSkull.  
  
"Yes master!"  
  
The Senshi of Mercury, Mars, Venus and Jupiter appeared and soon   
after the Soldiers Moon and Earth Appeared!  
  
"Mars Fire Mandala!"  
  
"Jupiter Supreme Thunder"  
  
"Mercury Bubbles!"  
  
"Venus Love Me Chain!"  
  
"Earthquake Shake!"  
  
"Moon Lasers Fire!"  
  
All the powers of the Senshi and Soldiers were sent towards Kugg, but   
he sent it back at Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon fell unconscious!  
  
"See that's why we didn't want her to fight!" Replied Sailor Mars.  
  
Later Queen Serenity met the Senshi.  
  
"If you had accepted my daughter, maybe you would have won. When she   
wakes up she may challenge you to a tournament! Good luck!" Queen   
Serenity said and then vanished!  
  
Moments later... the Princess woke up!  
  
"You should have accepted! Now I challenge you 4 to a tournament!   
If Earth and I win you will accept us both! And if you 4 win, we will   
not fight again...Be at the arena at 2 pm sharp! Farewell!" Princess   
Serenity commanded as she left the room.  
  
Next Episode: "The Tournament! The Creation of the Sailor Senshi   
League!"  
  
Exciting so far? Be there next time!  
  
This episode was completed on: 07/19/1999  
  
Moon Kingdom Dreams is (c) 1999 and 2002 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	3. 03 The Tournament, Part III

Moon Kingdom Dreams  
Chapter 3: "The Tournament! The Creation of the Sailor Senshi League!"  
By: CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight!)  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG  
  
*** Chapter Three ***  
Princess Makoto and Princess Ami were near the Princess!  
"Are you okay, Princess?" Princess Makoto asked the Princess.   
The Princess looked angry.  
"You should have accepted me! Now I will fight each one of you and I   
will win!" Princess Serenity declared!   
  
The others couldn't say anything. Then Serenity left them.  
Later, Princess Serenity meets with her mother, Queen Serenity.  
  
"Mother... I am worried." Princess Serenity said worriedly.  
"It's that you have to fight your friends. Are you sure that you want   
this?" Queen Serenity asked.  
"Yes mother, I must teach them to accept anyone, no matter how they   
look." Princess Serenity replied.  
"Good reason, my daughter." Said Queen Serenity.  
Endymion enters!  
"Hello Odango!" Prince Endymion greeted her.  
"Hi, Endymion!" Princess Serenity said with delight.  
"Are you ready Odango?" Prince Endymion asked.  
"Yes." Said a determined Princess!  
"There are some things you should know about your powers my daughter!   
For instance, Lunar Moon Wall can copy someone else's powers and use   
them against them! Just say Lunar Moon Wall Absorb Copy and you can   
fire it back at that person with a bit of your own!" The Queen   
coached her daughter.  
"Anything else?" Princess Serenity asked.  
"Yes, if you need Prince Endymion or Princess Naru, they can aid you   
once each!" The Queen answered.  
"Anything else?" Asked the Princess.  
"Yes, just do your best!" The Queen cheered!  
"Thanks." Said the Princess.  
  
Later....  
The tournament was about to begin! Princess Serenity transformed into   
Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon was ready.  
  
"Call the first opponent! The first up is Sailor Mercury! Let the   
Battles begin!"  
Sailor Mercury Appeared!  
"Mercury Bubbles...." Said Sailor Mercury as she called on her   
attack.  
"Lunar Moon Wall! Absorb, Copy!" Sailor Moon called her protective   
wall around herself and absorbed Mercury's power and then Sailor Moon   
called the power, "Mercury Bubbles Blast."   
  
Mercury was shocked.  
  
"Now time for the kill!" Sailor Moon said as she grabbed her Heart   
Rod, Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Power from her rod came out and hit   
Sailor Mercury! Sailor Mercury was defeated!  
  
"Sailor Moon DEFEATED FIRST! Next is Sailor Venus!"  
  
Sailor Venus appeared!  
  
"Sailor Moon, you will never be one of us!" Sailor Venus snarled!  
  
"Venus Love Me Chain!"  
  
"Lunar Moon Wall! Absorb! Copy! Venus Love Me Chain, Blast!" Sailor   
Moon fired Sailor Venus' energy back at her! Sailor Venus fell and   
was defeated!  
  
"Sailor Moon DEFEATED SECOND! Next Sailor Jupiter!"  
  
Sailor Jupiter Appeared!  
  
"Lunar Moon Wall, shield!"  
  
"Jupiter Supreme Thunder!"   
  
"Absorb! Copy!" Said Sailor Moon decided to use Sailor Earth instead   
of using the power back at Jupiter. She called Sailor Earth! "Sailor   
Earth, I need you!"  
  
"Sailor Earth here!" Sailor Earth commanded. "Sailor Earth, Earth   
Avalanche! Bury!"  
  
Sailor Jupiter was buried under a ton of dirt! Sailor Jupiter was   
defeated!  
  
"Sailor Earth and Sailor Moon DEFEATED THIRD! The final opponent is   
Sailor Mars!  
  
Sailor Mars Appeared!  
  
"Mars Fire Mandala!" Said Sailor Mars as she activated her   
power!  
  
"Lunar Moon Wall! Absorb! Copy!" Sailor Moon absorbed Mars' power!   
  
"Tuxedo Kamen! I need you!"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen appeared!  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen Red Rose power drain!" Tuxedo Kamen threw his rose at   
Mars! Mars' power was drained! "Now Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Hai! Lunar Moon Wall! Release!" Sailor Jupiter' and Sailor Mars's   
powers were fired at Sailor Mars! Sailor Mars tried withstand the   
attack, but it was too much! Sailor Mars fell down and was defeated!  
  
"Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen DEFEATED FORTH! The winner of the   
tournament, Sailor Moon!"  
  
Sailor Earth and Tuxedo Kamen congratulated her!  
  
"Congratulations, Princess!" Said an excited Sailor Earth!  
  
"Good work Sailor Moon!" Said Tuxedo Kamen.  
Later, a treaty was signed and it read as the following:  
Upon your defeat you must now accept the following conditions:  
  
1: You each must submit authority to Sailor Moon.  
  
2: You must accept Sailor Moon, Sailor Earth, and Tuxedo Kamen into the Senshi  
League!  
  
3: The Senshi League is hereby disbanded!  
  
4: The Sailor Senshi League is hereby created!  
  
5: You will accept any new members that requests membership into   
the League!  
  
6: Failure to accept this treaty will cause you to lose your own   
powers and position!  
  
7: You will also honor the Princess as both leader of the Sailor   
Senshi and the entire Moon Kingdom!  
  
Respectfully submitted,  
  
Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity.  
  
Signed:  
  
Princess Rei  
  
Princess Makoto  
  
Princess Minako  
  
Princess Ami  
  
Princess Serenity  
  
Prince Endymion  
  
Princess Naru  
  
Queen Serenity  
  
Then Serenity hugged her friends and said,   
  
"Please don't feel bad! I believe in my heart that everyone should be   
accepted as an equal!"  
  
Next Episode: "The Sailor Senshi's First Battle Together!"  
  
Be There!  
  
This episode was completed on: 07/21/1999  
  
Moon Kingdom Dreams is (c) 1999 and 2002 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	4. 04 The Sailor Senshi

Moon Kingdom Dreams  
  
Chapter 4: "The Sailor Senshi's First Battle Together!"  
By: CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight!)  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG  
  
*** Chapter Four ***  
DragSkull walked up to Kugg.  
"Kugg. You did well against those Sailors! Soon you shall fight them   
again and they will be defeated!" DragSkull Cheerfully said to Kugg.  
"I won't let you down sir!" Kugg answered.  
"Good." DragSkull replied.  
Elsewhere, Princess Serenity was standing on the balcony of the   
palace Like she had always done. Princesses Rei and Ami came out to   
see her.  
"Are you okay Princess?" Rei Asked.  
"Actually we wanted to test you to see if you would qualify of being   
a real senshi and you do. Congratulations Princess!" Ami said   
cheerfully.  
"Thanks." The Princess responded.  
Suddenly Princess Makoto came running!  
  
"There's a monster headed this way! Cried out Princess Makoto.  
"Then let's go!" Serenity agreed.  
The Sailor Senshi transformed and met the monster head on!  
"I will defeat you all!" Kugg said to the others.  
"No you don't!" All the Senshi said.  
"In the name of the moon, we will punish you!" The senshi said again.  
"Mars Fire Mandala!"  
"Earth Shaking!"  
"Jupiter Supreme Thunder!"  
"Venus Lovely Chain!"  
"Mercury Spray!"  
The four powers came and hit Kugg!  
"Now Sailor Moon!" Said Sailor Mars.  
"Right. Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Said Cosmic Sailor Moon!  
The power hit the monster and Kugg was turned into dust!  
"Alright! We did it." Cheered Mercury."  
"Yes we did it. Let's go celebrate!" Said Sailor Mars.  
  
Later at the palace, the others were celebrating their victory!  
Princess Serenity decided to take a walk alone. The others began to   
worry about their Princess.  
"Where did the Princess go?" Asked Princess Venus.  
  
"I don't know." Replied Princess Naru.  
Then DragSkull appeared with the capture Princess.  
  
"I have your Princess! If you want her back safe and sound, you all must surrender to me!" DragSkull ordered.  
  
"No way! Give her back!" Princess Naru demanded.  
  
"Never! You got 24 hours to think it over. If you don't surrender,   
she dies! Got it!" Drag Skull boldly ordered again.  
  
"NO!" Cried out Princess Rei.  
  
Next Episode: "Princess Serenity Held Against Her Will!"  
  
Be there!  
  
This episode was complete on: 07/27/1999  
  
Moon Kingdom Dreams is (c) 1999 and 2002 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	5. 05 Princess Serenity Captured, Part I

Moon Kingdom Dreams  
  
Chapter 5 "Princess Serenity Held Against Her Will!"  
By: CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight!)  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG  
  
*** Chapter Five ***  
  
Princess Serenity was captured by DragSkull! He tied her  
up over a tub of boiling acid! Princess Serenity began to  
scream!  
  
"It's not going to do you any good! My master has told me  
to destroy you and when the rope breaks in two, you will   
into the tub of acid and die!" DragSkull told the Princess!  
  
The Princess was also gagged to keep her from talking.   
elsewhere, Prince Endymion knew that the Princess was in   
trouble.  
"Let's go! She's in trouble! I can feel it!" Prince   
Endymion cried out.  
  
The Sailor Senshi ran outside the palace into the woods  
until they came on an old building. The Senshi entered.  
  
"Drat! Here comes the Sailor Brats! I will take you elsewhere it will   
be harder to get her!" DragSkull told himself.  
  
"Where is she?" Asked Prince Endymion?  
  
"She's been moved elsewhere where you can't find her."  
  
"Give her back!" Mars yelled.  
  
"No way! Bye fools!" DragSkull yelled.  
  
"We must get her back." Sailor Earth commented.  
  
"Yeah, we can't let them hurt the Princess." Sailor  
Mercury added her thoughts.  
  
"We must return to the Palace, maybe Queen Serenity  
can come up with something." Prince Endymion ordered.  
Later...  
"What have you planned DragSkull?" Asked Queen Magora.  
  
"I plan on wounding the Princess and give her back to  
the Senshi! Then they can watch her die before them! Ha!"   
DragSkull laughed as he presented his sinister plan.  
  
"Good I like it! Do it!" Queen Magora ordered her henchman.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Next Episode: "Princess Serenity In Grave Danger!"  
  
Like this one? The next one will be better! Be there!  
  
This episode was completed on: 08/17/1999  
  
Moon Kingdom Dreams is (c) 1999 and 2002 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	6. 06 Princess Serenity In Grave Danger, Pa...

Moon Kingdom Dreams  
  
Chapter 6: "Princess Serenity In Grave Danger!"  
By: CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight!)  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG  
  
*** Chapter Six ***  
  
"I have her!" Queen Magora cheerfully announced!  
  
"You won't get away with this!" Princess Serenity said angrily.  
  
"I have I have!" Queen Magora laughed.  
  
"Moon Cosmic Power! Make Up!" Cried out Princess Serenity.  
  
Princess Serenity transformed into Cosmic Sailor Moon!  
  
"You have to do better to capture me!" Announced Cosmic Sailor Moon!  
  
Cosmic Sailor Moon disappeared!  
  
At the Moon Palace...  
  
"I hope she's okay..." Queen Serenity said worryingly.  
  
"I am fine." Cosmic Sailor Moon replied as she appeared.  
  
"We were so worried..." Rei said.  
  
"I am glad to be back!" Cosmic Sailor Moon said as she retransformed.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"NO! My plan was foiled! Now I will create a monster! Dakku Arise!"   
Queen Magora said angrily.  
  
"I am here!" Replied Dakku!  
  
"Good. Now separate that Princess from the others and destroy her!   
GOT IT!?" Queen Magora yelled.  
  
"Yes master." Dakku left.  
  
Back at the Palace...  
  
Dakku appeared and captured the princess!  
  
"Oh no! Not again!" Rei cried out.  
  
"You are finished Princess!" Dakku told the Princess.  
  
A rose hit the ground!  
  
"TUXEDO KAMEN-SAMA!" Princess Serenity yelled out.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen freed the Princess.  
  
"Transform!" Tuxedo Kamen commanded!"  
  
"Hai!" Princess Serenity Agreed. "Moon Cosmic Power! Make Up!"  
  
Princess Serenity transformed into Cosmic Sailor Moon!  
  
"Evil waves blast!" Dakku said as he tried to send his evil power to   
Cosmic Sailor Moon!  
  
"Lunar Moon Wall! Copy Absorb! Send evil power back to him!" Cried out  
Cosmic Sailor Moon!  
  
The powers of Dakku were sent back to him and Dakku turned to dust!  
"Good Job Princess! Let's go home!" Tuxedo Kamen cheered!  
Later...  
"We must take Queen Magora and her world as a threat to us. The Moon   
Kingdom isn't safe!" Luna announced.  
  
"Hai!" Queen Serenity Replied.  
  
With the threat of Queen Magora, the Sailor Senshi waits to see what   
will transpire next.  
  
Next Episode: "Enter...The Outer Sailor Senshi! Part One!"  
  
Like this episode? The next one will be better!  
  
This chapter was completed on: 09/13/1999  
  
Moon Kingdom Dreams is (c) 1999 and 2002 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	7. 07 The Outer Senshi, Part I

Moon Kingdom Dreams  
  
Chapter 7: "Enter...The Outer Sailor Senshi! Part One!"  
By: CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight!)  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG  
  
*** Chapter Seven ***  
  
DragSkull faced his queen with disappointment.  
  
"You disappoint me DragSkull. You have caused me valuable time and I   
must have the Moon Kingdom before I can take Earth! I will give you   
one more chance to defeat the Sailor Senshi! What monsters will you   
use?" Questioned Queen Magora.  
  
"I will use myself and another monster called Poison Spikes!"   
DragSkull replied.  
  
"Good, for your sake I hope you win." Queen Magora wished him   
luckily.  
Later...  
"Well Princess, it's a lovely day isn't is?" Princess Rei asked.  
  
"Yeah," said the Princess since she was in a daze.  
  
"It's pretty out here today." Princess Ami added to the comment.  
  
"I sure have to add to that." Princess Minako added.  
  
"A good day to relax." Princess Makoto made a comment.  
  
Then suddenly DragSkull and Poison Spikes appeared!  
  
"Not for long!" DragSkull stated.  
  
"Let's do it! Moon Cosmic Power! Cried The Princess.  
  
"Mercury Star Power!" Cried Princess Ami.  
  
"Venus Star Power!" Cried Princess Minako.  
  
"Feel my poison energy zapping spikes!" Yelled Poison  
Spikes. The others were poisoned. Then the others appeared!  
  
"I will get you too!" Yelled Poisoned Spikes.  
  
"Oh no! We can't move!" Yelled Sailor Mars.  
  
"We got to do something." Cried Sailor Moon.  
  
"Ha... Nothing can save you now!" Laughed DragSkull.  
  
Then someone else appeared!"  
  
"Stop Right there!" Cried Sailor Pluto.  
  
"We will stop your evil plans." Stated Sailor Saturn.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Next Episode: "Enter...The Outer Sailor Senshi! Part Two."  
  
Like this Episode? E-mail me.  
  
This Episode was completed on: 11/30/1999  
  
Moon Kingdom Dreams is (c) 1999 and 2002 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	8. 08 The Outer Senshi, Part II

Moon Kingdom Dreams  
  
Chapter 8: "Enter...The Outer Sailor Senshi! Part Two!"  
By: CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight!)  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG  
  
*** Chapter Eight ***  
  
"Stop Right there!" Cried Sailor Pluto.  
  
"We will stop your evil plans." Stated Sailor Saturn.  
  
"We are the Outer Sailor Senshi and we will destroy  
you!" Sailor Uranus yelled at Poison Spikes.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen appeared.   
  
"We will deal with these monsters later. For now let's  
get the Inner Sailor Senshi out of here!" Tuxedo Kamen  
ordered.  
  
"Hai!" The Outer Senshi answered.  
Later...  
"How are they?" Queen Serenity questioned.  
  
"Not good my queen. The poison spikes are draining  
there energy." Princess Hotaru answered.  
  
"Then how can we save them?" Michiru asked.  
  
"I don't know." Replied Queen Serenity.  
  
Then suddenly the Ginzuishou glowed and healed and  
destroyed all the poison spikes!  
  
"Wow, we are healed." Sailor Mercury stated.  
  
"Let's go back and give that monster a taste of his  
own medicine!" Sailor Moon commanded!  
  
"Hai!" Everyone replied.  
Back the battle scene...  
"Hey Poison Spikes! We are back and we are going to  
cream you!" Sailor Mars Stated.  
  
"Mars Fire Mandala!"  
  
"Earth Shaking!"  
  
"Jupiter Supreme Thunder!"  
  
"Venus Lovely Chain!"  
  
"Mercury Spray!"  
  
"Dead Scream!"  
  
"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"  
  
"Silence Grave Surprise!"  
  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
All the powers came together as one single beam and   
Poison Spikes were destroyed.  
  
"I am still here Sailor Senshi! Feel my power!"   
DragSkull stated!  
  
"Lunar Moon Wall! Copy Absorb...Moon Spiral Heart   
Attack...DragSkull Power...Fire!" Sailor Moon cried.  
  
The power of DragSkull and Sailor Moon's power  
destroyed him!  
  
"Good job Sailor Moon!" Sailor Pluto congratulated  
Sailor Moon.  
  
"Arigato! Let's go home."  
  
Next Episode: "Queen Magora Strikes Back!"  
  
Like this story? You'll like the next one!  
  
This episode was completed on: 12/02/1999  
  
Moon Kingdom Dreams is (c) 1999 and 2002 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	9. 09 Queen Magora Strikes Back

Moon Kingdom Dreams  
  
Chapter 9: "Queen Magora Strikes Back!"  
By: CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight!)  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG  
  
*** Chapter Nine ***  
  
"Thanks for saving us, Outer Sailor Senshi!" Princess  
Serenity replied.  
  
"No problem! It's our pleasure." Replied Princess   
Setsuna.  
  
The suddenly Queen Magora appeared! Queen Magora began  
to use her magical powers on everyone!  
  
"Die fools!" Queen Magora yelled furiously.  
  
All the Sailor Senshi transformed.  
  
"Mars Fire Mandala!"  
  
"Earth Shaking!"  
  
"Jupiter Supreme Thunder!"  
  
"Venus Lovely Chain!"  
  
"Mercury Spray!"  
  
"Dead Scream!"  
  
"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"  
  
"Silence Grave Surprise!"  
  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
"Ha! Like that hurt? Feel this!" Laughed Queen  
Magora as she fired electricity from her fingers.  
  
Everyone fell down very hurt, but still alive. Queen  
Magora disappears.  
  
"What do we do now?" Sailor Jupiter asked.  
  
"We need more power." Sailor Mars Stated.  
  
Then a magical horse appeared.  
  
"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"I am Pegasus, the magical horse. I am here to grant  
you one wish."  
  
"A wish?" Asked Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Yes, one wish." Pegasus replied.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Next Episode: "Power Up, Super Sailor Senshi!"  
  
Like this story? Be there next time!  
  
This episode was completed on: 12/02/1999  
  
Moon Kingdom Dreams is (c) 1999 and 2002 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	10. 10 Power Up, Super Senshi, Part I

Moon Kingdom Dreams  
  
Chapter 10: "Power Up, Super Sailor Senshi!"  
By: CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight!)  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG  
  
*** Chapter Ten ***  
  
"A wish?" Asked Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"One Wish." Replied Pegasus.  
  
"Then I think we all are thinking the same. We want   
stronger powers to fight Queen Magora."  
  
"Very well. Your wish is granted!"  
  
Everyone got new devices to transform.  
  
"These are the Super Devices. These will transform  
you into the Super Sailor Senshi." Pegasus continued.  
  
"What about me?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"I have something better for you. Please have the  
Sacred Moon Chalice! This will help you on your quest!  
Good bye!" Pegasus said as he disappeared.  
  
"Let's do it! Moon Crisis, Make Up!" Cried Sailor  
Moon.  
  
"Super Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Super Venus Star Power!"  
  
"Super Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Super Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Super Earth Star Power!"  
  
"Super Saturn Star Power!"  
  
"Super Pluto Star Power!"  
  
"Super Neptune Star Power!"  
  
"Super Uranus Star Power!"  
  
The other Sailor Senshi said as they transformed and  
Queen Magora reappeared!  
  
"Hahaha, like you can defeat me! Feel my power!"  
The Super Sailor Senshi got blasted!  
  
"Let's get her Sailors! Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"  
Super Sailor Moon said as she used her new   
Moon Kaleidoscope.  
  
"Super Mars Eternal Fire Dragon Strike!"  
  
"Super Mercury Shining Aqua Illusion!"  
  
"Super Venus Eternal Love and Circle Blast!"  
  
"Super Jupiter Thunder Clouds Smash!"  
  
"Super Earth World Tremors Blast!"  
  
"Super Saturn Deadly Grave Surprise!"  
  
"Super Pluto Deadlier Scream!"  
  
"Super Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Super Uranus World Shaking! Strike!"  
  
Did the new powers have any effect? Find out next time!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Next Episode: "Queen Magora Strikes Out!"  
  
The Final Chapter with Queen Magora will happen next time! Be there!  
  
This episode was completed on: 12/03/1999  
  
Moon Kingdom Dreams is (c) 1999 and 2002 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	11. 11 Queen Magora Strikes Out, Part II

Moon Kingdom Dreams  
  
Chapter 11: "Queen Magora Strikes Out!"  
By: CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight!)  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG   
  
*** Chapter Eleven ***  
  
Queen Magora fell down. She was wounded.  
  
"We got her!" Super Sailor Mars said cheerfully.  
  
"I don't think so Sailor Brats!" Queen Magora replied.  
  
"I will stop you!" Super Sailor Moon answered as she   
got out the Ginzuishou.  
  
"No Super Sailor Moon! We'll find another way." Super  
Sailor Jupiter told the Princess.  
  
Super Sailor Moon powered up the Ginzuishou and a battle of wills   
began. For a long time the two persons were fighting for different   
causes. Queen Magora was fighting to destroy the Moon Kingdom and   
Super Sailor Moon was fighting to save it. Finally Queen Magora  
turned to dust and was destroyed. Super Sailor Moon collapsed. All   
was quiet...  
"Is she okay?" Princess Jupiter asked.  
  
"Yes, she's okay, just tired. Let her get some rest.  
Let's go." Queen Serenity softly spoke.  
  
Hours past...  
  
The Princess woke up with Prince Endymion by her side.  
"Where am I?" Princess Serenity asked.  
  
"Princess! You're awake! You are in your bedroom."  
  
Prince Endymion replied.  
  
"I am hungry. Let's go find the others." Princess  
Serenity spoke again.  
  
"Okay." Prince Endymion agreed.  
  
Minutes later...  
  
"... We won that fight thanks to the Princess..."  
Princess Jupiter said cheerfully.  
  
"... Princess! You're okay!?" Princess Rei asked so  
worriedly.  
  
"I am fine. Thank you. Hey I am hungry, what is a Princess  
to do to get some food around here?" The Princess  
asked.  
  
"How about some pancakes?" Princess Makoto asked.  
  
"That sounds good. Anyone else wants pancakes?"   
The princess replied and then asked. Everyone one agreed  
on having pancakes.  
Later...  
"Well peace reigns again." Princess Serenity stated.  
  
"Yeah." Answered Princess Makoto.  
  
"Let's home it stays that way." Princess Rei added  
her thoughts.  
  
And everyone enjoyed the peaceful day together.  
  
THE END....FOR NOW...  
  
Next Series: "Moon Kingdom Dreams: Knights of Terror!"  
  
This episode was completed on: 12/03/1999  
  
Moon Kingdom Dreams is (c) 1999 and 2002 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


End file.
